legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Eiji Hino/Kamen Rider OOO
Eiji Hino (火野 映司 Hino Eiji) is Kamen Rider OOO (仮面ライダーＯＯＯ（オーズ） Kamen Raidā Ōzu), the main protagonist and one of the main characters in Kamen Rider OOO. He made a cameo debut in the film Kamen Rider W Forever: A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate where he fought against the Luna Dopant. Before Eiji Hino, there was a previous Kamen Rider OOO who had fought and sealed the Greeed away. In crossover stories, he is revealed to be the brother of Cocona and Papika. His theme song Personality Despite often coming off as happy-go-lucky in his personality, Eiji is actually quite strong-willed and more clever than he lets on, and was easily able to pick up on the fact he could use Ankh's need for him and the OOO Driver to keep the Greeed in line. Another defining trait is Eiji will fight to protect anyone in need, even complete strangers and at the risk of his own life. This stemmed after his regret from not saving the little African girl he befriended during a civil war which his family fortune started. He keeps a collection of coins and almost always has pairs of underwear of different designs and colors which he at times even gives to others. This is revealed to stem from an optimistic outlook taught to him by his grandfather, who said that all a man needs is a pair of underpants for tomorrow. Eiji possesses no selfish desires, which made him ideal for being OOO but also became a weakness once the Purple Core Medals sought out a host, as they immediately found him and took root. However, taking the advice of Akira Date, after becoming a Greeed, Eiji remembers the desire he had so long ago: Eiji wanted the power to protect people no matter where they are, which Ankh gave to him in the form of the OOO Driver. Trivia * His title is pronounced similarly to both "Os," refers to the three O's in the series title which represent the character's transformation items, as well as meaning "multiple kings (王ｓŌzu)". ** The three O's also represent the infinity symbol with an additional circle over the center, stating that Kamen Rider OOO is O'''ver Infinity. ** The following Hiragana of his name (えいじ Eiji) in the Table of Hiragana is おうず (Ōuzu'''). * The count of all of his transformations (both Full Combos and Random Combos) is the largest count in franchise history, with the possibility of 133 different forms, and this doesn't take into consideration the possibility of Random Combos formed by the Kangaroo (a Hyper Battle Video exclusive Medal), Panda (a Gabarizing-exclusive medal), and the Orange Core Medals, and if so, this would significantly increase the combo count to 334. ** The combo counts do not include Renai Combo, and the combos of Eiji Hino (A.R. World) and Shocker OOO. ** This record was broken by Kamen Rider Build with 1607 forms (1552 Trial Forms, 40 Best Match, 10 Legend Rider forms, 5 power-up forms, currently) in 2017. ** If all Core Medals used by OOO, excluding the imaginary Love Medal, can be used to transform and form Random Combos, the total number of combos will be 4557, meaning that technically, OOO still keeps his record. *** The Purple Core Medals could possibly form Random Combos, as shown in the OOO Combo Change toys, but due to how powerful and dangerous the medals are and them being fueled by the void of desire rather than desire itself, these medals' powers cannot be used in conjunction with the other Core Medals. **** To further emphasis this, the Putotyra suit is largely a single piece suit, locking the Tricera and Tyranno parts onto the suit. * He is the third Rider that has his final-in-series form be his most powerful, but also carry a risk of overriding his nature and turning him into an incredibly powerful monster, with Yusukebeing the first and Kenzaki the second. ** He is the second Rider to turn into one of his series' monsters as a result of said form, Kenzaki being the first. Meaning that Eiji is not a human, he was a Greeed who assumed his Human Form. *** Eiji is the only of these three to do the following: get turned into a monster, have his nature overridden by this form, but overpower the form and use it to his advantage, only to gain his humanity back after the form is lost. *** Eiji does however regain his purple Core Medals later on. * Eiji's battle cry Seiya (セイヤッ) is a homonym of the Cantonese phrase Sei Aa (死啊 lit. Die Ah), and was censored in Cantonese-dubbed version when OOO was boardcasting in Hong Kong in 2013. * Burakawani's shield bears similarity to Tortoise Fangire's shield. * He is the first Neo-Heisei Rider to create a new variant of the Rider Kick - the Slide Kick * He is the first Rider to be able to use a tail in one of his Rider forms. The second would be Wizard. * Eiji's past which involves with a little girl that later died due to a civil war is similar to that of Jun Himeya of Ultraman Nexus, as both of them fight as heroes due to their failure to save someone they love. * During the veteran Kamen Riders' fights in Movie War Ultimatum, OOO was the only Rider to have been voiced by Shu Watanabe himself since the reappearance of Double in Movie War Mega Max. * Since Super Tatoba Combo has the ability to momentarily stop time, Eiji may technically be the fastest Rider in the series. * Eiji is the only Primary Rider of the Neo-Heisei period thus far who does not have a pre-battle catchphrase. * Although Eiji was stated to not have any desires, a normal person (or any sapient and sentient creature for that matter) not having any desires is logically impossible. * Eiji is the only Rider who defeats Kyoryu Greeed in his Super Form. * Eiji is the first Rider to have multiple bikes of the same model which he also shares with other Kougami employees. ** This also extends to his Candroid arsenal. * In episode 12, it is shown that Eiji was allergically afraid of serpents. Ironically, he gets the Burakawani Combo later on, with the head Medal being represented by a venomous snake. ** This could be seen as an in-show explanation to why Eiji does not use the orange Core Medals as much as his other ones, as his Ophidiophobia may be paralyzing enough at times for him to actively avoid using them unless he absolutely has to. * Eiji is the third Main Rider to transform into his series' Secondary Rider, with the first being Shoichi Tsugami and the second being Shinji Kido. * He is the only Rider that has a set of Ranger Keys made from Core Medals' energy. Category:Adventurers Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Characters that hail from the Kamen Rider Universe Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Flyers Category:Elementals Category:Possesed Characters Category:Characters under mind Control Category:Animal Lover Category:Swordsmen Category:Sibling Category:Brother of Hero Category:Superheroes Category:Supporting Characters Category:Tokusatsu Category:Team heroes Category:Double Agent Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Tekkadan (Super Robot Wars: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors) Category:Super Robot Wars: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors Characters Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Pure Good Category:Jerks Category:Funniest Characters Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Enemies of Knights of Gjallarhorn Category:Humans Category:Heisei Kamen Riders Category:Nicest Characters Category:Tekkadan (Crossover War Heroes: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors) Category:Symphogear Heroines' Rivals Category:Characters in Crossover War Heroes: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors Category:Enemies of Knights of Gjallarhorn (Crossover War Heroes: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors)